Modern computer networking hardware enables physically separate computing devices to communicate with one another orders of magnitude faster than was possible with prior generations of networking hardware. Consequently, it has become more practical to perform digital data processing at locations remote from the user requesting such processing, or on whose behalf such processing is being performed. Network-based services can provide users with access to computer-implemented functionality over a network without requiring that the user install software for performing such functionality locally on the user's computing device, thereby saving the user financial resources that would otherwise have been expended in purchasing such software, as well as the computing resources of storing and executing such software. Instead, users can simply access such network-based services when they desire to avail themselves of the computer-implemented functionality offered by such services. The popularity of network-based services also increases their profile as targets for attacks or other like malicious actions.